A Jurai Princess Lost in Time
by Richforce
Summary: A Chrono Trigger crossover. Sasami is starting to mature but gets thrown into Crono's world by  a disturbing new threat. Can she find her way back and help Crono and the gang face a power strong enough to bring ruin to their future?
1. Episode 00

A Jurai Princess' journey through time, a Tenchi Muyo/Chrono Trigger crossover

All properties belong to their owners

Prologue

Episode 0: No need for Puberty! A journey through space-time!

Tenchi just entered the house after coming back from a week long school field trip when he heard yelling. "If you think you can just do whatever you want, whenever you want you are sadly mistaken." said Ayeka.

"I see nothing's changed since I left." Tenchi said to himself.

"That would be the case if I was the one she was yelling at." said Ryoko as she came up to Tenchi eating an apple.

"Ryoko! Then who?!"

"I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect little girl everyone thinks I am. But maybe I don't want to be anymore!" yelled Sasami.

"So begins adolescence, the age of obnoxiousness." said Ryoko. "Well I guess we couldn't expect her to stay a little kid forever."

"I see." said Tenchi. "Has she had her first…?"

"No, but if this is any sign I'm not looking forward to it."

Sasami stormed out of the kitchen. "I'm going to my room!"

"But what about dinner?" asked Tenchi's father. "Mihoshi and Kiyone will be here soon."

"Why don't you cook for yourselves for a change!?"

"I guess that means we're ordering pizza."

Sasami closed the door and she saw Ryo-oki sitting on her futon. "I don't know what's been wrong with me lately Ryo-oki. I snap at people when I wouldn't normally do and…" the paused for a moment. "I just feel so confused."

"Nyaahh." Ryo-oki snuggled up next to her.

"Thank you."

Ayeka came into Washu's lab. "Ah you came just in time." said Washu. "I'm putting the finishing touches on my space-time portal generator, when that's done I wanted to demonstrate it to everyone. This is going to make spaceships obsolete!"

"Uh, Little Washu I wanted to ask you something."

"I'm all audio receptors."

"You are Ryoko's mother, in way. What was she like when she was a baby?"

"I couldn't tell you much; she was only in her infantile state for a short time. After I merged my genetic material with the Mass she developed on an accelerated scale, she began walking almost as soon as she came out of the chamber and grew into the equivalent of a five-year old in about an hour, after that the growth acceleration started to slow down."

"But as a child?"

"Unfortunately it was around then that Kagato got his hands on us and we were separated until we met all of you."

"I see, sorry for wasting your time."

"We're not really talking about Ryoko are we?"

"It's Sasami, usually she's so sweet and gentle, but lately it's…"

"Like she's a whole other person? Well she's approaching that point in her life when in between childhood and adulthood, a very confusing time even for a genius like me."

"You?"

"I was actually a lot like Ryoko is now when I was an adolescent. Made my parents nuts."

"I don't believe it."

"It's common among humanoid adolescents; you must have gotten into a lot of fights with your parents at that age."

"I was too worried about Yosho."

"So you never really rebelled against your parents back then? I guess that explains the problem, Sasami is far from home and you're the closest thing she has to a mother figure so naturally she tends to rebel against you. Over the next few years or centuries in this case Sasami's going to change and she'll need us to help her through it."

"You really regret it don't you? Not being able to raise Ryoko?"

"That was the second time I lost a child and whatever happens in the future won't let it happen a third."

Just then they heard a loud boom come from outside. "What?!"

Sasami woke with a jolt. "Ayeka?!"

Ryoko burst into the room. "Sasami, I don't have time to explain. We got to get you to Washu's lab and fast!" Ryoko teleported Sasami and Ryo-oki to Washu's lab and turned on Washu's space-time portal. "Whoever is doing this is after you so we have to send you through here just in case we don't 'em. We'll try to follow you after we take care of this creep. Ryo-oki look after her until we come for you both."

"Nya."

"But why can't we help you?!" Sasami fumed. "I'm not just some little kid who needs saving all the time!"

"Listen we don't have time to argue!" said Ryoko as she picked Sasami up. "You're going NOW!" She then threw Sasami through the portal and Ryo-oki jumped in a few seconds later. The lab door then opened up and a shadowy figure in was slowly walking toward Ryoko. "You better back off because I won't let you hurt Sasami!"

"Now, now Ryoko." said the woman. "Why would I ever want to hurt… myself?" She stepped out of the shadows; she looked like Tsunami except that she wore darker robes and fine jewelry, she also had a charming yet cruel look in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You don't recognize me? Ryoko I'm hurt! As soon as Tenchi and the others saw who I was they stopped fighting immediately. "Come on now aren't you proud that I grew up to overthrow my sister, expanded the Jurai Empire to include Earth and several other worlds and overall begin to spread order across the universe?"

"The real Sasami would never hurt a fly!"

"At least the Sasami you know right now, I go by Empress Tsunami these days. Oh come on did you all really expect me to be innocent forever? The universe doesn't work that way. All children lose their innocence eventually."

"You imposter!" she leaped at her only to pushed back by Empress Tsunami's Jurai power. "How?"

"I've had a lot practice over the years. As I said I didn't come back to kill her, she needs the little journey you sent her on to develop her mind and powers. I'm just interested in something I came across during that time in my life that will prove useful in completing the expansion of my eternal empire."

"And you think we'll just let you do as you please?" Ayeka said as she and others came into the lab.

"No, I expect you to try to find her before I do. You are all so predictable."

"Sasami please don't do this!" said Tenchi.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you or I can do about it. I will return to you from where Ryoko just sent me now then later in my life I will take the throne and expand my power. This isn't prophecy or speculation, this is history!" She then vanished.

"Sasami…" Ayeka said. Tenchi hugged her.

To be continued…

Crono: At long last the Millennium Fair is finally here! I'd better not miss it or I'll have to wait a thousand years until the next one! Oh, who is this girl and who's this kid here? Well whoever they are I have a feeling a great adventure is just beginning.

Next Episode: Setting Out! The Dreamy Millennium Festival!

Catch ya next time!


	2. Episode 01

Episode 1: Setting Out! The Dreamy Millennium Festival!

Sasami stirred after falling unconscious when she went through the portal. "Ryo-oki?" she looked around and saw that she was in a forest and it looked like it was morning, but Ryo-oki was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like we got separated." Just then she heard a whine and looked towards the direction and saw fireworks going off. She went further towards them and saw that a festival was taking place not too far away in a square next to a seaside town. "Well I guess that's as good a place as any to start looking."

"Crono." said a soft voice; a distant bell could be heard in the background. "Crono. Wake up Crono!"

Crono stirred from his sleep looked at his mother Gina. Dressed in an apron and orange dress she had a simple beauty about her. Crono himself was in his late teens and had spiky red hair and sky blue eyes. "Ok I'm up already!"

"You were so excited about the fair that you could hardly sleep could you?"

"Oh yeah, the Millennial Fair starts today! I still can't believe that the Kingdom of Guardia is now a thousand years old!" Chrono jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Well last I checked it is 1000 KY (Kingdom Year). Now I want you on your best behavior today."

"I will Mom." Chrono said as he put on the last touch of his outfit, a white bandana. He also was wearing a blue tunic with a bag hanging off his belt, a yellow scarf and a pair of boots.

"Oh, and remember that inventor friend of yours, what was her name?"

"Lucca, I mean we've only been friends since preschool."

"Oh yes sorry, anyway she wants you at the unveiling of her new invention at the fair so be sure to stop by."

"Wouldn't miss it, I just hope it doesn't blow up like all the others."

"Oh and take your father's sword with you, just to scare off the pickpockets." Crono took the sheathed Katana from its place on the wall. He looked at it for a moment. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know I miss him too."

"Yeah, and one day I'm going to have my own adventures someday." Crono was a young man who always a bit of a dreamer, for most of the time he was laid back and easygoing but he could also be serious if the situation demanded it.

"But for today I'm going to the fair!" His cat then started purring and rubbing against his leg. "Don't worry Saber I'll feed you once I get back."

Crono then left his house. "I know you'll become a great man." His mother said after him.

At Leene Square a crowd of people were listening to the Mayor of Truce. "Today is the beginning of a celebration for our Kingdom of Guardia. We had endured much over the past thousand years. Famine, plagues, and war such the one against Magus four-hundred years ago; but we passed all of these tests and now as the most powerful nation of the world of Echonia and have led it to an age of peace and prosperity. So it gives great pride to open this Millennial Fair to the public!"

As the crowds started to enter the fairgrounds Crono felt something rub across his leg. "Nya."

"Oh hello there little guy."

Ryo-oki looked mad. "Oh you're a girl aren't you?"

"Nya."

"What the matter? Are you lost?"

"Nya…."

"Don't worry about it; you can ride on my shoulder until we find someone who lost a…whatever you are."

"Nya!"

Sasami had also entered the fairgrounds. Although there were many booths, games and attractions she was focused on one thing. "Ryo-oki! Ryo-oki where are you!"

"Nya!"

"You see your owner?" Crono asked.

"Ryo-oki!" Sasami said as she came up.

Crono turned around to try to find who was calling for Ryo-oki…SLAM!

Crono ran into a girl about his age with blonde hair done into a ponytail and blue eyes wearing a white one-piece suit that went from her bust line down to her ankles just above her sandaled feet.

"Ouch, that hurt!" the girl said.

"Ryo-oki, are you alright?" Sasami said.

"My head." Crono said as he sat up. At that moment the brass bell hanging overhead on an arch was pushed by the wind and began to ring.

"Oh are you ok?" the girl asked.

"I think so." said Crono.

"Did you find Ryo-oki?" Sasami asked.

"It's more like she found me actually."

"Oh no, don't tell me I lost it!" the girl said.

"Are you ok?" Crono asked.

"No, I'm not hurt." said the girl. "But I lost my pendant."

"It's a blue stone set in a gold disk on a gold chain. It's a family heirloom, if I don't find it…"

Crono took a look around and found it a short distance away. Is this what you're looking for?"

"Oh thanks. Oh I'm new in town so, um you wouldn't mind escorting me around do you?"

"Um, I'm kinda lost too." said Sasami. You don't mind if Ryo-oki and I follow you too? I need to get my mind off something."

"Sure it'd be boring by myself anyway."

"You are a true gentleman." said the girl.

"Thank you, my name is Sasami."

"My name is Crono, nice to meet you."

"And I'm… Marle! So let's get going shall we?"

"I guess what they say about this bell is true."

"What do they say about it?" asked Sasami.

"That those who are hear it when it is blown by the wind will have interesting lives and today as been interesting so far."

The four of them looked around playing the games, looking at exhibits and eating the many types of food available. "Attention!" an announcer said. "The Ashtear exhibition is about to begin in the back area of the fair."

"Oh I better get going." Chrono said. "I promised Lucca I'd come to she her new invention."

"Sounds like fun, I want to see it too." said Marle.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to tag along." said Sasami.

They went to the far end of the square where a middle aged man was shouting. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Super Dimension Warp is the invention of the century! Just step on one pad and you'll be transported to the other! This invention is the work of my lovely daughter Lucca!"

Lucca stepped up in front of the spectators. She was the same age as Crono having blue eyes and purple hair, she wore orange tunic with a pair of simple shoes, an odd looking helmet and large glasses. "Any volunteers?" she said. No one moved up. "Come on, you can make history!" still no takers.

"Hey Lucca." Chrono said as the group came up.

"Crono you've got to help me. Nobody wants to try the telepod!"

"I don't know, the last time I helped you with an invention I had my eyebrows burned off."

"They grew back didn't they? Don't worry we tested in on all of our pets so there shouldn't any problem."

"Alright, but if my head is on backwards because of this remember I told you so."

Chrono stepped up on the left pad. "All systems on." said Lucca's father Taban as he worked the nearby panel.

Lucca started working the panel on the telepod to the right of it. "Begin Energy Transfer."

Chrono then disappeared from the pad and reappeared a spilt second later on the one Lucca was operating getting applause from the audience. "Chrono you did great!" said Sasami as Crono stepped down.

"What a kick, I want to try it too!" said Marle.

Lucca adjusted her glasses. "Hey Crono, who's the cutie and the little kid?"

"My name's Marle."

"And I'm Sasami, but I'm not little!"

"Can I please try your machine?" Marle asked.

"I don't see why not. Just hop on the left pod." said Lucca.

Taban addressed the crowd as Marle stepped up. "Behold as this vision of loveliness volunteers."

"Let's do this!" said Marle.

"Are you sure? There's still time to change your mind."

"Nah throw the switch!"

"Ok then lets give a big round of applause when she reappears." Taban started working the panel. "All systems on."

Lucca worked her panel. "Begin energy transfer."

Suddenly Marle's started to glow. "My pendant it's…"

But she didn't have the chance to say anything else as both machine's started to throw sparks. Taban and Lucca stepped back as Marle vanished and a black portal opened between the machines frightening the audience.

"Marle!" Chrono shouted

Marle disappeared dropping her pendant reappeared unconscious inside the portal which closed shortly after that.

"What was that?!" said Sasami.

Ryo-oki yowled as if to say. "I have no idea."

Taban looked where the portal was. He then turned around and addressed the audience. "Uh show's over anyone, thank you for coming!" As everyone but Crono, Lucca, Sasami and Ryo-oki left Taban turned to his daughter. "Lucca where is she?"

Lucca closed her eyes in thought. "The way she disappeared, it couldn't have been the telepod. It looks like her pendant affected the warp field and that's what caused the portal. But I also get this nagging feeling that I've seen her somewhere before."

"So what do we do?" asked Sasami.

"Lucca." said Crono. "You said that the pendant is what triggered it?" he said as he stepped up to the pad and picked up the pendant.

Taban looked at him with surprise. "You're actually going after her?!"

"She's was here because of me, so if anyone is going to bring her back it might as well be me."

"Well I'm not going to let you go alone!" said Sasami.

"Sasami…"

"Listen, it seems that all my life I've just been sitting on the sidelines rooting for people but never really being able to do something about it. Well I'm not going to let that happen anymore! Ryo-oki and I are coming with you!"

"Ok, but wherever we're going we're going as a team."

"Listen you three, that pendant seems to be the key so hang on to it and each other tight. Dad and I will try to recreate what happened."

Taban spoke up. "But we don't know if we can even do it again!"

"Dad, we don't have any other options!"

"I understand." Taban went back to the panel. "All systems on!"

Lucca started operating on her end. "Begin energy transfer!" They both gave it their full concentration. "More, I need more power!"

"Roger!"

"That's it just a little more!"

"Roger!"

The machine's started to spark. "There we did it!" The portal reappeared teleporting Crono, Sasami and Ryo-oki inside. "I'll follow you after I figured out what went wrong! Good luck Crono!" The then portal closed leaving Lucca and Taban alone.

The three were zooming down an energy filled tunnel as if they were flying. "Crono are you sure we can find Marle?" said Sasami.

"We have to, plus this is what I wanted, we're setting out on a new adventure! Dad if you can see now I'm going bring Marle back and wherever we're going I'm going to do you proud!"

To be continued…

Sasami: Crono where are?

Crono: This place is so like home, but different as well.

Sasami: A missing queen was found a little before we got here and there's a war going on?!

Crono: Where did Marle vanish to?

Next episode: The Queen who returned! Trapped 400 years in the past!

See ya next time!


End file.
